A Little More Than Useless
by timeishealing
Summary: Neville's thoughts as he goes to confess his feelings to Luna.


**Okay so this is my first Harry Potter and even though HHr is my favorite couple ever, Neville and Luna are a very close second. They are the most adorable couple I've ever seen and my wonderful friend told me I should write a fic for them. So here it is. Oh, by the way, I haven't read Order of the Phoenix in a while and I might have mixed up some things, even with the Battle of Hogwarts as well. Sorry for that. Constructive Criticism welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see. Neville Longbottom? Not mine(though I wish he was). Luna Lovegood? Not mine. The books/movies? Not mine. Damn. **

_"You haven't seen Luna, have you?"_

_"Luna?" _

_"I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!"_

No one ever thought Neville Longbottom was going to amount to much. Admittedly, neither did he. For nearly ten years, no one even thought he was capable of magic and then for about 5 years after that, he was the most clumsy, nervous, scared teenage boy you would ever meet.

Throughout his whole life, he was overlooked and underestimated(for good reason, he supposed), bullied and laughed at, ignored and avoided. His confidence was cut an inch every day for 5 years and his self-esteem was nearly nonexistent. It was always him to be sneered at by Snape or to be the reason points were taken off.

To put this short, Neville Longbottom wasn't exactly who you would look to for help.

Fifth year, though, fifth year was when everything changed. In his fifth year, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter began Dumbledore's Army, a make-shift Order of the Phoenix.

At first, he really wasn't going to join, the idea of performing in front of other people scaring the bloody hell out of him, but his parents would've been proud and that's all the lion in him had to know.

Before the DA, however, he met the love of his life. Luna Lovegood was a fourth year Ravenclaw and the most odd person he had ever met. She was strange and wise beyond her years, something which drew him in. When she asked his name, Neville froze. She would surely laugh in his face. He had shyly told her nobody and Ginny came to his defense, introducing him. They connected from the minute they started to talk.

He can't say he instantly fell in love but it was very close.

She believed in him and even at fifteen, he felt like that was quite the best feeling in the world, having somebody believe in you.

From then on, everything he did was for her. Being good at disarming? Luna's smile was worth all the free time he gave up. He improved drastically and the compliments he got from the blonde girl was all he needed.

When ten Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban, Neville nearly lost his sanity. Something seemed snap inside him and all he knew was that they needed to pay. A Crucio followed by a Dementor's Kiss couldn't do the damage he wished to inflict. They stripped him of his happiness and he'll be damned if they were ever going to be happy again. He worked harder than everyone else, apart from Hermione.

Then came the Department of Mysteries. During that battle, Neville found his confidence. Every single time, he caught a glimpse of Luna fighting courageously alongside him, his heart swelled with love and he continued to fight, his health constantly being threatened.

When Luna was blasted with Stunning Spells, he quite literally felt his heart drop into his gut. It seemed almost foolish to continue. Even seeing the sole reason why his parents were in St. Mungo's did nothing to motivate him. Looking back, he's still surprised he went on without once giving up.

Sixth year, she was still there for him surprisingly. He never stopped to think she was insecure of anything but she was. She thought they were better, deserved more than her. Nearly made him vomit, it did. There was no one else in the world that he loved more than her. She was worth it. She was worth all the fighting in the world if she flashed her beautiful smile at the end of the day. Luna was enough for him.

Ever since then, it's been Luna. It's always been Luna. Even now, as he's rushing through a panicked crowd, dodging curses left and right. He needs to tell her, before he dies killing Nagini, which he's sure will happen. He sees a flash of blonde hair and whips in that direction only to met with Draco Malfoy's back as he suspiciously sneaks off down a hallway. That wasn't his problem right now.

He rushes up the stairs and glances around nervously, heart pounding so loud that he almost can't hear the screams from outside. They make shivers trail down his back but his focus is on Luna, who's at the top, cheering up a sobbing Patil twin. He rushes up, a grin breaking out at her tenative smile, even though it's not directed at him. The twin nods, wiping away tears before sprinting up the rest of the stairs, looking determined.

He reaches her and she's staring out a nearby window, watching the knights fearlessly battle trolls. He watches her calm expression and steps in front of her, taking her hands in his. Before she has a chance to speak to him, no doubt to comment on the battle taking place, he moves his lips onto hers.

It's sweet and wonderful and maybe a little awkward(his fault) but he feels the world fading away to just them at that moment. She moves her hand to his shoulders and leans up to get a better angle. After a few more blissful seconds, he pulls away and grins crookedly at her. She just raises an eyebrow. "What was that for, Mr. Longbottom?" Her teasing tone makes him laugh with relief.

"It's you, Luna. It's... always been you, I guess," He murmurs, his left hand rubbing his neck.

"What?"

"Ever since fifth year, on the train.. Luna, I love you and we'll probably die by the time this is over," Her eyes suddenly fill with tears and his voice starts to crack. "B-but you're all I need and if we had died before I got to tell you this then my life would have been for nothing," He states firmly, watching her twinkling eyes. "Don't you see? I'm who I am today because you believed in me. That's everything to me."

She chokes a small sob before hugging him tightly. "I love you too, you great man," She replies onto his skin and he pulls away, grinning.

"Come on. We've got a moldy old man to kill." They rush down the stairs, hands clasped together and Neville can't explain how he feels.

He was right, half-right anyway.

No one did think he was amount to anything. No one but Loony Luna Lovegood.

He's okay with that.


End file.
